digimongxfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Digimon Adventure: Explorers of the Dark Ocean (PP)
Ever since I first watched the end of the first two seasons of Digimon, I've been kinda disapointed that there never was that much revealed about the Dark Ocean, other than that it is the origin of the control spires and has some connection to the dark spores. Furthermore, Daemon was never actually destroyed, only sent to the dark ocean. As he vowed to return one day, I believed that there would be one more season of the Digimon Adventure series, but something like that never aired. And what does a fan when there an open slot or crack in the end of his favourite serie? He comes up with his own answear to fill up that hole! This is a page for me, Mr.Oakzzz, to collect my thoughts for this fanfiction serie that will serve as my complete ending of the Digimon Adventure series. Note: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE MATERIAL FROM DIGIMON ADVENTURE OR DIGIMON ADVENTURE 02! ' 'Digi-Destined Hikari "Kari" Kamiya: When i first watched Digimon (at age 6) and saw Kari, i thought: "aww, she's the cutest!". Now i'm 16, and i still think she's the cutest. At the series start, one year will have past since the digi-destined defeated MaloMyotismon and Kari will be 14 years old (based on the english version, she will simultaneously be 12 in the japanese version and 17 in the swedish, based on info from Digimon.Wikia.com.). During the year that have passed, Kari have enjoyed the peace and spent much time with her friends. She was also the first one to interact with the "new kid" that moved to their town and was placed in her class. 'Ken '''Ichijouji: During the year that has passed, Ken moved to Odaiba, after his mother stated it's a shame he has to take the train everytime he wants to see his friends. Arriving in his new town, he tried out for the local soccer team and began playing striker along with Davis Motoyima. He has also kept an extra eye out for the children that were implanted with the dark spore copies, since he feels it's his responsability. Despite that his own dark spore was left inneffective after the battle with MaloMyotismon, he has lately felt its reaction to something that worries him. Takeru "'T.K.'" Takaishi: In the aftermath of the battle with MaloMyotismon, T.K. decided to stop thinking about the past where his family lived together and try and move on. However, he has found it a bigger challenge than he originally thought. When Matt left for his debut tour with his band, T.K. first felt left behind by his brother and began worrying for his dads well-being, since he would have to live alone from then on. Also, T.K. has noticed a change in his own behaviour when around Kari and worries that these new feelings might endanger the friendship between them. This has also led to a more strained relation to Davis Motoyima, who also has a crush on Kari, as well as him having a hard time accepting Kari spending more time with the "new kid". 'Daniel '''Isashi About half a year ago, Daniel moved to Odaiba along with his mother and grandfather. Feeling lonely at first, he was soon approached by Kari Kamiya, who tried to befriend him. Despite being hesistant at first, he would come to enjoy her company and the two of them began to spend more time together, even outside the classroom. Since they were in the same class, Kari was also one of the first to discover Dan's unusally high intellect, even stating that he might be equal to Ken, a child prodigy, in this regard. Kari also introduced him to the other digi-destined, though she still keeps their digimon hidden when they're at her house. Other: The other digi-destined will also feature in this fanfiction serie, but they will be introduced at a later stage. Villains Daemon Corps This renewed version of the Daemon corps will serve as the main enemy of the serie, with their leader, Daemon, being the main antagonist. After he was banished to the Dark Ocean, Daemon was locked up for a time but eventually managed to break free from the twisted dimension. However, he decided to bide his time, exploring the dark ocean in the process. He would eventually adapt to this new world and become even more powerful. Sensing that his era is coming, Daemon has began to rebuild his Daemon Corps to take revenge on the digi-destined. Millenniummon Millenniummon was the origin of the dark spores, which he scattered around the world when he was defeated by Ken Ichijouji and Ryo Akiyama five years ago. After five years, the dark spores have began to reassemble and millenniummons consiousness has returned. While he is still incomplete due to the dark spore in Ken being unable to leave its host, he has began to send out servants in order to search for the remaining one. Also, being the original ruler of the dark dimension (which includes the dark ocean), Millenniummon is enraged at Daemons actions at his territory and has vowed to take back the throne. Dark undersea empire Originally an ally of Millenniummon, the dark undersea empire ruled the dark ocean during it's masters absence. When Kari refused to join their ranks (Digimon Adventure: "His master's voice"), its leader Dragomon got knowledge of his minions will to serve another master. As she refused, he decided to leave it be for the time being but swore to destroy her, would she ever cross his path again. However, when MarineDevimon, a member of the Daemon Corps, began to terrorize the dark ocean, the Scubamon that once tried to convinve Kari to join them calls out for her once again, in the hopes that she will help them defeat MarineDevimon. Plot About a week before the serie start, Kari starts having weird dreams about the dark ocean. While she tries to convince herself that this is merely a result of the stress from the exams, her brother Tai notices a change in her behaviour, but convinces himself that if there was something wrong, Kari would tell him. Around the same time, Ken starts to feel recurring waves of pain through his neck and having dreams about the time when he first came to the digital world. This is later revealed to be caused by the dark spore trying to break free and return to Millenniummon. One day, while watching a soccer game with his friends, Daniel Isashi notices that Kari is starting to flatter and fade away. Grabbing her in order to snap her out of it, he instead gets sucked into the dark dimension along with her. Landing at the "beach", Dan finds Kari lying unconsiouss a little bit away from him. Meanwhile in the real world, the other digi-destined tries to find out where Kari could have been transported. T.K. hypotizes that she has been sent to the dark ocean again, and asks Ken to open the gateway to the twisted dimension. After some problems, Ken is able to do so, but finds out that only those who already have a connection to the dark ocean is able to go through it, meaning only he and T.K. (who went to the dimension last time Kari was sucked in) would be able to go. Along with Gatomon, the two enters the portal with their partners to find Kari.